Vanessa Lachey
Vanessa Lachey is an American-Filipino model, host and actor. Lachey portrays Camille on BH90210. Career Lachey was a finalist in E!'s competition to replace Brooke Burke as host of the show Wild On!. She also hosted True Beauty, a competition in which 10 contestants vie for $100,000 and an inclusion in People Magazine's 100 Most Beautiful People issue. The series premiered on ABC on January 5, 2009, with a first season that ran through February 23, 2009. ABC renewed the series for a second season which ran from May 31, 2010 through July 19, 2010. Lachey then became a co-host of ABC's Wipeout beginning in winter 2011. Her first appearance was on December 8, 2011. But due to her pregnancy, Lachey left the show in late 2012 and was replaced by Jill Wagner. Lachey has also appeared in various television series including 30 Rock, daytime soap opera The Bold and the Beautiful, Psych, Hawaii 5-0 and in 2008, she played Ashlee in the How I Met Your Mother episode "No Tomorrow". She also starred in the 2008 comedy Disaster Movie, a spoof of big-budget Hollywood disaster movies. One year earlier in 2007 she appeared in the film Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer as Julie Angel, where she's credited as Johnny's Wedding Date. In November 2009, TVGuide.com announced that Lachey (then credited as Minnillo) would guest star alongside Disaster Movie co-star Kim Kardashian on CBS's CSI: NY. On September 6, 2017, Lachey was announced as one of the celebrities who would take part on the 25th season of Dancing with the Stars, competing against her husband Nick. She was paired with professional dancer Maksim Chmerkovskiy. Chmerkovskiy's wife, Peta Murgatroyd, was paired with Nick. On October 30, Lachey and Chmerkovskiy became the seventh couple to be eliminated from the competition, finishing in joint seventh place. Private life Minnillo began dating singer Nick Lachey in 2006 after they met when she appeared in the music video for his song "What's Left of Me". In June 2009, they broke up, but in October 2009, Lachey confirmed that they were back together after having been "single for a minute". Minnillo and Lachey became engaged in November 2010. The couple married on July 15, 2011 at Sir Richard Branson's private Necker Island in the British Virgin Islands. Nick and Vanessa Lachey have three children together. Photos Vanessalacheyin90sclothes.png|confirming her involvement in BH90210 on IG Trivia *Lachey (then going by Minnillo) was crowned Miss South Carolina Teen USA and went on to win the title Miss Teen USA in 1998, where she was the first Miss Teen USA from South Carolina and also the first from South Carolina to be named the pageant's Miss Congeniality. *She has an adopted brother who is two years older. *Her father moved the family frequently because of his service in the Air Force. So she lived in Washington, California, Nevada, Florida, Germany and Japan and attended eight different schools in nine years. *She also lived in Turkey for some time, but relocated to the U.S. by 1991 in the wake of Operation Desert Shield. *She attended the Roman Catholic Bishop England high school in Charleston, South Carolina, where she was a cheerleader. *She also attended Our Lady of the Assumption Catholic School, in San Bernardino, California, for one year. Media Notes and references